TRABAJO?
by Shirou Kamui
Summary: Kaoru esta enfadada! Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kenshin deben conseguir trabajo!.... pero.... lo lograran?


- hola mis queridos lectores.... Eso sono muy comercial... esta es una de mis historias, asi que ya no se preocupen, ya no tendran que leer los entremeses que les puse anteriormente, asi que sean felices!!!!  
  
espero y esta historia sea de su agrado y ojala que la disfruten - bueno...pues empesemos....  
  
CAPITULO 1: AFUERA!!!  
  
"Que dia tan pesado... el ir a otros dojos a practicar es pesado, pero es la unica forma en que puedo transmitir la tecnica de mi padre.... Mas le vale a Kenshin que cuando yo llegue ya este listo el baño", pensaba una joven, de cabello largo, color negro, mientras caminaba hacia su casa.  
  
La joven paso por un puente, despues dio la vuelta en una calle en donde ala la mitad de ella se admiraba la entrada de un dojo. En la entrada de este se podia observar un letrero que decia "Dojo Kamiya Kashin".  
  
"Ya llegue!!", grito la joven al entrar al dojo.  
  
"Que bueno que llega señorita Kaoru -", se asomo un joven (bueeeno ni tan joven...) de cabello rojo, el cual tenia una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda.  
  
"-.....y tienes listo el baño??? ¬¬"  
  
"-U si señorita Kaoru"  
  
"Pobre Kenshin lo tienes como si fuera tu gato ¬¬", le dijo un chiquillo de unos 10 años, con un corte en forma de puerco espin, y que cargaba con una shinai (para los ignorantes o como decia mi abuelo indiorantes una shinai es una espada de bambu que en la actualidad se usa para el kendo)  
  
"T.T callate Yahiko!!! A ti nadie te hablo!!!!"  
  
"Esperpento!!!!!"  
  
"Malcriado!!!"  
  
"Esperpento!!!", en ese momento llego un joven, alto, con un corte igual que el niño, y tenia una bandita roja en la frente.  
  
"Ya dejen de pelear", les dijo al mismo tiempo en que los separaba, para evitar que estos dos pelearan como siempre. Los dos se separaron, pero sus miradas siguieron chocando a pesar de esto. Kaoru se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al baño.  
  
"T.T Ese esperpento tiene un caracter del diablo!!"  
  
"Bueno pues tu no te quedas tan atrás ¬¬"  
  
"Tu que!!! No te metas en lo que no te importa Sanosuke!!"  
  
"-U Ya ya dejen de pelear...."  
  
"T.T tu no te metas kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!", dijeron Sanosuke y Yahiko al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Por cierto Kenshin... que vamos a cenar????",pregunto Sanosuke, al que ya le rugian las tripas de tanta hambre que tenia.  
  
"Pues solo nos queda pescado... y un poco de verdura..." Despues de la respuesta de Kenshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke se dirigieron a la mesa para esperar a que Kenshin les sirviera un poco de la comida que quedaba.  
  
Kenshin se acerco a ellos con un plato que tenia cuatro piezas de pescado y un poco de verdura. Cada quien tomo una pieza de pescado y un poco de verdura.  
  
"Es todo lo que hay de comer???", pregunto la señorita Kaoru.  
  
"Si..."  
  
"Habria mas si tubieramos mas dinero..."  
  
"T.T ...tendriamos mas comida si ustedes tambien trabajaran... aquí yo soy la unica que trabaja!"  
  
"Tranquilicese señorita Kaoru", se paro Kenshin para tranquilizarla y evitar que empezera a pelear.  
  
"Se quejan y no hacen nada para mejorar la situacion!!, y no intentes calmarme Kenshin!!! Tu tampoco haces nada!!!!!"  
  
"Señorita Kaoru..."  
  
"Fuera!!!!!", grito y los saco de la casa volando al estilo Ranma 1/2.  
  
"Esos mal agradecidos!! Todavia que trabajo por ellos y se quejan de que no hay nada que comer!!!", pensaba la señorita Kaoru mientras se comia todo el pescado y la verdura que Kenshin habia cocinado.  
  
--------------cerca del restaurante "Sukiyaki Akabeko"---------------  
  
"U-U la señorita Kaoru estaba muy enojada"  
  
"No estaria enijada si no le hubieras dicho eso Yahiko T.T"  
  
"T.T ..."  
  
"Sanosuke tiene razon... la señorita Kaoru no estaria enojada si no le hubieras dicho eso... aunque la señorita Kaoru esta en lo cierto, ninguno de nosotros trabaja para conseguir algo de dinero..."  
  
"En eso si tiene razon el esperpento"  
  
"grwwwwwwww", era el sonido del estomago de ellos tres, tenian mucha hambre, asi que decidieron entrar al restaurante Sukiyaki Akabeko, en donde la señorita Tae los recibion con mucho gusto.  
  
"Pasen muchachos -", les dijo la señorita Tae, una joven muy hermosa, y los llevo a una mesa, "Que es lo que desean??"  
  
"Que sean tres sukiyakis -", contesto rapidamente Sanosuke, pues se moria de hambre.  
  
"Si , enseguida se los traigo -", Tae se fue a la cocina por los platillos. Cuando regreso Yahiko y Sanosuke devoraron el platillo que les habia tocado. Kenshin un poco mas tranquilo empezo a comer. Despues de que los tres quedaran satisfechos, Tae les entrego la cuenta.  
  
"Chicos.... -U como vamos a pagar esto??"  
  
"..........", los otros dos no sabian como podrian pagar la cuenta.  
  
"Dile a Tae que lo agregue a la cuenta de Sanosuke"  
  
"T.T Ya debo demasiado..."  
  
"Entonces dile que lo anote en la cuenta de Kaoru", dijo Yahiko despreocupado.  
  
"-U ...." "Si tu no le dices entonces yo le dire", dijo Sanosuke y le arrebato la cuenta a Kenshin, vio cuanto era y llamo a Tae.  
  
"Tae... podrias apuntar el total en la cuenta de Kaoru -"  
  
"Claro ", Tae se alejo con la cuenta en la mano. Los tres decidieron irse, al salir del restaurante decidieron separarse para poder buscar un trabajo.  
  
----------------------------- T.T --------------------------------------  
  
CONSEGUIRAN LOS CHICOS TRABAJO?? SE ATRAGANTARA KAORU POR COMER ENOJADA??? ENTERATE DE QUE ES LO QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!!!  
  
Jajajajajaja O todo eso me suena muy comercial!!!!, que tal esta primera parte ehh? Bueno espero y les aya gustado - 


End file.
